


Дживс и дело чести

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: В моду возвратились дуэли. А Берти, как всегда, влип.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Anything Retro 2021 спецквест





	Дживс и дело чести

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Affair of Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671105) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



> Большое спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

― Объясни-ка мне ещё раз правила дуэли, Дживс, ― попросил я.

― Они довольно просты, сэр. Сделав по десять шагов…

― В разные стороны, да? ― Я ощутил, что начинаю схватывать.

― Именно, сэр. ...Каждый из участников поднимает оружие и производит выстрел. Как я понимаю, обычная тактика заключается в том, чтобы целить в сердце противника.

― И в этом, дай догадаюсь, вся соль?

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

― Такое чувство, будто недостаёт ратной старинной доблести, Дживс. Я ожидал увидеть мелькающие повсюду мечи…

― Я бы не рекомендовал пытаться овладеть искусством фехтования в последний момент, сэр. Это навык, культивируемый долгой практикой.

Что ж, это хорошо объясняло, почему я им не владел. Единственные мои навыки, куль- чего-то там долгой практикой, были родом из школы, а в те дни никому б и в голову не пришло решать свои разногласия на дуэли. Новомодное возвращение старого и совсем не доброго спорта ― по мне, весьма неприятная штука.

Дживс, меж тем, хлопотал над дуэльными пистолетами, угрожающе поблёскивающими из футляра.

― Послушай-ка, Дживс… А разве это капельку не опасно?

― Довольно часто смертельно, сэр.

― А ты не думаешь, что, может, лучше попросить прощения?

― Как человек чести, сэр, вы не можете отказаться от слов, произнесённых в защиту дамы.

― Наверное, нет…

А началось всё с того, что Таппи в припадке той мерзопакости, что поэтически настроенные личности могли бы обозвать досадой, высказался в том смысле, что в новоприобретённой шляпе моя кузина Анджела выглядит так, будто её тыковку проглотил осьминог. По правде сказать, что-то головоногое во всём этом было, но, поскольку Вустер известен своей галантностью, я тут же бросился на защиту кузины. Кажется, я выдал чего-то вроде:  
― Эээ, послушай-ка, это уж немного чересчур, а?

И тут Таппи взвился, будто какое-то тентаклевое создание, вырвавшееся из глубин. Объявил себя оскорблённым и наплёл всяческий бред. Якобы причина моего анджелозащитного броска исключительно в том, что я собираюсь её у него увести. Ничего подобного у меня, ясное дело, и в мыслях не было, но тут слово взяла Анджела. И, к моему невезению, ею тоже овладела досада.

― Берти сказал то, что сказал! Ведь это же так, Берти, так?!

Как я вроде бы уже упомянул выше, Вустер ― общепризнанный образец галантности.

― Так, ― подтвердил я.

И вот на этом, собственно говоря, и всё.

― …Я готов выступить в роли вашего секунданта, сэр, ― произнёс Дживс.

― Мило с твоей стороны.

― Возможно, сейчас не время указывать на данное обстоятельство, сэр, так как вскоре это может стать неуместным, но я предупреждал вас, что, когда страсти молодых людей воспламенены модой на дуэли, компания мисс Анджелы Треверс представляется крайне небезопасной.

― Да, дружище, ты предупреждал. А я не слушал.

― Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

― Почему я никогда не слушаю тебя, пока не делается слишком поздно, Дживс?

― Можно предположить, сэр, что вы движимы подсознательным желанием поместить себя в затруднительное положение, из которого вас потребуется спасать. Это достаточно распространённое явление среди молодых леди, которые пытаются привлечь внимание кавалеров, позиционируя себя в качестве дамы в беде.

― Но, чёрт возьми, Дживс! Я же не молодая леди!

― Нет, сэр.

― И не то чтобы я стремился привлечь внимание молодых леди. Это всегда выходит мне боком, разве не так?

― Действительно, сэр.

― Хотя вряд ли что может выйти мне боком сильнее, чем то, что вышло сейчас.

― Я верю в ваши способности, сэр, ― произнёс Дживс, и я не вполне понял, был это комплимент или нет.

― Наверное, мне полагается накропать письмо? Как думаешь? Последние слова и всё такое? На случай, если Таппи изрешетит меня, и я свалю из бренной оболочки?

― Ваша тётушка, миссис Далия Треверс, возможно, обретёт в этом утешение, сэр.

― Пожалуй, я не сумею объяснить это тёте. Никакой из тёть. Я доверю это тебе, Дживс.

Я ощутил, как на меня нисходит некое la noblesse, как если бы Вустеры прошлых веков заглядывали мне через плечо и не кривились от отвращения.

― Есть ли что-либо, сэр, что вы желали бы передать некой персоне, к которой, быть может, испытываете нежные чувства?

― Я… да как тебе сказать… ― По правде, я не знал, как сказать. Совершенно точно не существовало никакой молодой леди, которой я мог бы завещать слова любви, чтобы та томно читала их на рассвете, беззвучно роняя слёзы в отороченный кружевами платок. ― Если честно, нет никого, кто значил бы для меня больше, чем ты.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Ты огорчишься, когда я ― того?

― Чрезвычайно, сэр.

― Ну, это если я первым не умудрюсь пристрелить старину Таппи. Но вряд ли это можно считать удачным исходом. Анджела будет по нему скучать. К тому же мы вместе учились в школе.

― Вероятно, он тоже об этом вспомнит, сэр.

― Не думаю. Хотя ― кто знает? Но будет уже поздно.

Признаться, всё это выглядело так, будто жизнь ― чертовски печальная штука.

― Дживс, тебе не кажется порой, что жизнь ― чертовски печальная штука?

― Она казалась бы мне таковой, сэр, если бы вам в самом деле угрожала смертельная опасность.

― Куда уж смертельнее! ― Я тряхнул головой в попытке приветствовать неизбежное в духе того парня, который перед лицом смерти сказал что-то про то, что это чертовски здорово и куда чертовски здоровее, чем то, что было здорово до того.

― Я так не думаю, сэр.

― Что ты хочешь сказать этим своим «я так не думаю, сэр»?

― Вы обнаружите, сэр, что я принял некоторые меры предосторожности, изъяв из обоих пистолетов патроны.

Я уставился на стрелялки в ящике.

― Но разве Таппи не дотумкает, что что-то не так?

― Осмелюсь предположить, сэр, что, избежав из-за казуса с означенным оружием своей и вашей гибели, молодой мистер Глоссоп испытает такое облегчение, что не станет углубляться в детали до истечения некоторого времени. Когда же подобный вопрос будет им поднят, я намерен объяснить, что разрядил пистолеты, подчинившись просьбе мисс Анджелы, движимой нежной заботой о его благополучии.

― Это чертовски умно, Дживс!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Но мне ты мог бы признаться и сразу!

― Всё дело в психологии индивидуума, сэр. Мне подумалось, что встреча с тем, что вы полагаете смертельной опасностью, может подтолкнуть к осознанию нежных чувств, кои вы, возможно, испытываете, не будучи об этом осведомлены. Опять же, в случае дамы в беде…

― Хватит с нас дам, Дживс!

― Как скажете, сэр.

― Ладненько, но почему ты не дал мне и дальше считать, будто Вустеру скоро каюк?

― Должен сознаться, сэр, что страдаю некоторой восприимчивостью к вашей мимике, в частности к выражению, напоминающему мне печального спаниеля.

― Что за чушь, Дживс! Я не напоминаю печального спаниеля!

― В любом случае, сэр, я полагаю, что эксперимент не сработал. Хотя, возможно, некие нежные чувства всё-таки просятся вам на ум?

― Очень даже возможно, ― проговорил я, разглядывая Дживса по-новому. ― Возможно, и просятся. Вот только что мне, спрашивается, с ними делать?

― Если позволите, сэр, сразу же после того, как ваше текущее дело ― я имею в виду дело чести ― будет улажено, я с радостью предложу очерёдность действий. Смею заметить, ваши обычные способы выражения привязанности несколько усложнены и склонны к перерастанию в комические злоключения, в то время как более прямолинейный подход привёл бы к наивысшему удовлетворению.

― Положусь на тебя, Дживс. Похоже, ты знаешь об этом всё?

― Стремлюсь удовлетворять все ваши потребности, сэр.

― Так вперёд! На дуэль! Веди нас! ― воскликнул я и приготовился размахивать пистолетом наигалантнейшим из возможных способов.


End file.
